


Individuality

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: The Inner World (Video Game), The Inner World: The Last Wind Monk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Friendship, I should start the ball rolling, Laura(The Inner World) - Freeform, Libretta(The Inner World) - Freeform, Love, M/M, No one has written anything for this, Original Character(s), Robert becomes the king he's meant to be, Robert(The Inner World) - Freeform, This will be a long story most likley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: (Me and my friend created Jaxsaphone and Cornillious)Robert finally took his place on the throne after a long adventure in saving the world, maybe it's gotten worse for him, now that everyone looks up to him as their conductor and new king.But while learning to be the best king in all the lands, something happens, and his adventures are far from over.
Relationships: Laura/Libretta, Robert(The Inner World)/Oc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Individuality

_A Very long time ago, in a small world called Asposia there was a prince_

_That prince was one of Flute-Nose descent_

_The young prince saved the world from death and released his kind from their stone prison_

_He wasn't ready to take the throne just yet, luckily before anything bad happened he agreed to attempt rule_

_Now our young prince lies awake in his chambers scared for the future._

* * *

Robert watched the ceiling with mild interest, it seemed like one day ago he was learning about how everything worked, and that Conroy was a bad person, now he was being thrust into a life of royalty and rule.

Was he even fit to rule? He barley knew how a toaster worked.

"Ocarino, are you ready for your first lesson?" Uncle Oboe had asked from outside his room door.

"Uh, yeah," Robert opened his door and smiled, "but please just call me, Robert" the young Flute-Nose nervously laughed. As they walked down the hall of the new castle, which had pictures of his parents and himself as a baby, the castle had to get some redecorating done before he'd be comfortable here.

"Okay, Robert, your first lesson as king and conductor is learning songs by heart," Uncle Oboe sat him down on a large throne, most likley his father's.

"But, I already know the wind song by heart," Robert remembered the tune perfectly having lead the Flute-Nose's through it once before.

"But do you know it's meaning?" Uncle Oboe asked.

"What? Is there a meaning to the song?" Robert asked.

"If you have to ask, you don't know the song by heart, you may have it up here," Uncle Oboe placed a hand to Robert's head, "But you need to know it here too," Uncle Oboe then moved his hand to Robert's chest meaning the heart.

"Okay, where do I begin?" Robert questioned.

"First you play the song, go over the tune and think, when you can tell me what it means you're ready to lead another song," Uncle Oboe left him in the throne room.

* * *

Robert had atleast played the tune twenty times now, he definitely knew it, but he still drew a blank on the meaning.

"Robert, I have something for you!" Uncle Oboe called, Robert didn't know the castle that well yet, but that didn't stop him from finding the room. When Robert found Uncle Oboe he was there with another Flute-Nose about his age with a nose like a small trumpet for playing jazzy tunes.

"Hello, there," Robert had stayed by the doorframe.

"Robert, this is Jaxsaphone, you can call his Jack, he'll be your best friend and bodyguard," Uncle Oboe explained.

"I'd love a best friend, but what would I need a bodyguard for?" Robert asked innocently truthfully not knowing a reason.

"Well now that you're king, not a lot of people may like your views, and a bodyguard would keep you from getting jumped in the streets," Uncle Oboe finished.

"What?" Robert asked fear lacing his voice.

"Not that you will it's a possibility," Jack suddenly spoke up trying to calm down the young prince, "And I'm here to keep you safe," Jack smiled something comforting to Robert.

"Thankyou for that," Robert still sounded scared but not like he was going to cry.

Uncle Oboe had left, but Jack still stayed. Robert started playing again nervously, causing him to miss some notes.

"You play beautifully," Jack commented.

"Uhm, thankyou, did you want to play with me?" Robert asked, maybe he'd feel better if he had someone to play with.

"Sure your highness!" Jack smiled.

"Just. . .Robert," Robert laughed.

"Oh! Sorry Robert," Jack laughed along.

They both started playing again, the song sounding better with a lower tone mixed in, it was suddenly then Robert realized what the song was for, playing with another person who cared about him.

* * *

"Uncle Oboe!" Robert shouted flagging down the older Flute-Nose.

"Yes, child?" Uncle Oboe turned to him.

"I think I know what the song means," Robert frowned thinking for a second.

"Yes?" Uncle Oboe gestured for him to continue

"The song is sad, but it also is happy, it's for the sense of freedom and unity," Robert knew he sounded unsure.

"Is that what it means to you?" Uncle Oboe asked.

"It is," Robert stood his ground.

"Songs are always meant for your interpretation, it matters what you think of the song, everyone has their own views," Uncle Oboe said wisely.

* * *

"So, that's what the song means?" Laura asked.

"No, it's something different for every person, so in a way everyone small or large matters," Robert watched as Laura sat at the edge of the bed.

"I could drink to that," Laura smiled.

"Well, don't, it's our first night here, we don't wanna mess this up," Robert laughed as Peck perched on his shoulder.


End file.
